


醜いもの

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [43]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 丑陋之物Pairing: All贝，弗贝，含萨博单箭头弗利萨Rating: NC-17Summary: 因为讨伐之需，弗利萨军的贝吉塔与其他赛亚人战士一道变成了巨猿。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Zarbon (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149





	醜いもの

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。

那个孩子，叫贝吉塔的那个，我知道他变过身了。  
在刚刚完成的，攻击星球的命令中，曾经变身成狰狞丑陋的巨猿。

在战斗的记录里看不到。在他们递交的报告里没有录入过。  
那些前线的战士们很擅长这个，约定隐瞒、关闭通讯、修改数据、增删记录。他们很擅长在递交的总结报告里编造合情合理的故事。  
大部分的报告，会先汇总到各星域指挥官的手上，故事编得不够好的，在彼处就已经遭到惩戒了。特别是赛亚人，他们是需要被重点监督的对象。  
但在贝吉塔这里，不存在这样的问题。这个全名为“贝吉塔四世”的孩子，曾经是以他母星之名命名的王子。在他们赛亚人的星球被……巨大陨石击碎，烟消云散之后，在我们伟大的军队中，在弗利萨大人的恩遇下，他得以保留王子的虚衔与一些优待。  
譬如，直接向军队的最高指挥，弗利萨大人本人汇报战绩的特权。固然上报的战术数据会先汇总到至多多利亚——或我的手中，对贝吉塔进行评断与奖惩的仍然是我们的恩主本人。  
我不得不说，数据很不错，作为赛亚人的话，利用月圆的优势变身为疯狂巨猿，使攻击力增强十倍，轻易取得歼灭战的胜利，这不算是逾矩行为。这种事是不必隐瞒的，可对于贝吉塔来说，标准又会不一样。  
——“是变过身了吗，贝吉塔君？”  
不出所料，我听到弗利萨大人的评语：“闻上去有丑陋之物的气息呢，是变成那种可怕的东西了吗？”  
这真是不坦率的评语。对于弗利萨大人来说，哪有什么“可怕的东西”呢？那些巨猿扑来，他用一根手指就能弹开。如果接下这份工作的人不是贝吉塔，他只会介意攻歼的时长，与星星的价值。  
贝吉塔终究是不一样的。  
与其说是在意他的战绩，可能更多的需要，是尽早教导他远离“丑陋之物”的行列……从审美上、从意识上完全隔绝开，告诉他这些是不对的，是不美的，是不值得骄傲的。  
要战斗，要赢得胜利，要全歼碍事的东西，要粉碎它们。但是操作的姿态，不可以不美。在弗利萨大人的眼中，过分的粗鲁是不被允许的。得到他青睐致人，务必须将自己修炼到更优的状态，保持体面地完成工作。  
变过身了。在距今不过数小时间，曾经变化作那种庞大、凶残的野兽。在布鲁兹光波的辐射下，原本匀称的肢体会迅速膨胀，类人的极具魅惑性的光滑肌肤上面毛发丛生。  
那张表情冷淡的、细腻的脸，会成猩猩的模样。野兽的热腥味瞬间倾盖掉少年清净的体味，它铺天盖地而来。  
据说赛亚人的王室子弟可以在变成大猩猩时保持理性，然而这并不能使他们在踏毁建筑、粉碎山川的同时，保持清洁与优雅。  
真的太丑了……那种形态，那种战斗的方式……伴随着强大冲击的，是无法关顾细节的表现：灰尘与污垢黏着在全无知觉的毛发上，除此之外，还有血浆肉块，粘黏在皮肤的皱褶中，在指甲的细缝里。战争结束后，他们很难洗净这一切。  
说到底，是低等的生物，是可以变大的猴子。也许能顾，保有一些可以交流、驱策的理智，但是，猴子终究是猴子。  
我想弗利萨大人只是想要驯养一只属于自己的猴子，干净的、拥有理性的猴子。归根到底是宠物而已。  
在反复地、反复地、上万次观察过来自贝吉塔星的小王子之后，我有这样的判断，与这样的坚持。  
所以我只是告知我的恩主那完整的数据，补完了巨猿化的战术部分，除此之外，再不多置一言。  
我只是做了一个忠仆理应完成的。  
接下来是贝吉塔陈情与表演的时间。

弗利萨大人安坐于他的王座上。  
那是绝不沾惹地面尘埃的悬浮装置，他会始终占据一个高于我们、俯视我们的尊贵位置。  
“贝吉塔君，”他缓缓开口，平静宣布了今天的惩戒措施，“去休息吧，今天辛苦了。”  
这就是弗利萨大人！是我所效忠的恩主！我静悄悄地站在他那宝座的后方，作为一个亲随，目睹贝吉塔那张还未长成的窄小的脸庞，表情瞬间凝固、五官完全发僵。  
他被驱离了，简单地挥退了。带着一身血腥气、带着野兽民族的臭气，被简单地赶走了！  
贝吉塔四世，他确实是——被弗利萨大王——要求退下了。  
没什么值得欣快的，这是早晚会发生的事，是一定会有的。这是公义使然，是正道循环。饱含着恶质的丑陋东西，一定会被智者和强者识破。也许暂时能够障目，随着时间推移，他也会原形毕露。  
我要花费很大的力气来牵制自己的面部肌群，以保证我的脸，不轻易显露出什么能被解读的表情。  
我看着他……贝吉塔，是小小的一个。于赛亚人来说，过分瘦小了。他站在弗利萨大人的面前，橡胶防护服的左肩与胸前，有明显的破裂，他那没有洗净过的小脸上还有异星血污的残留。  
他站在那里，一时间，我猜想是手足无措了。他完全没有动，没有转身、未有开始退后。我忽然是，可能是心软了，我开始担心这个赛亚小东西，是不是因为慌乱茫然，完全失去了有益的判断了。他实在是应该尽快离开这里，给弗利萨大人的反感和怒意一个缓冲。  
……不然可能会被杀掉吧……真的被讨厌了的话……  
其实他完全可以退下去重新调整，装扮自己、努力工作、再图后计。如果是我自己，我是一定会这么干的。贝吉塔同我并不相同，我的族人在宇宙间还有许多，而赛亚人已经是濒危物种。行星毁灭后，他们所剩无多，未来的几十年内，一定会完全灭绝的。  
可那天我看见，贝吉塔不是这么干的。  
我看见——贝吉塔——四世——在弗利萨大人的面前，在旗舰最高贵的房间，在全军指挥官的私邸和帷幕，就在我的眼前这里，开始了他的一次反击。  
他伸手抓住了已经损坏变形的护肩，就从那里开始，将橡皮铠甲撕裂。他扯下它们，动作野蛮凶狠，符合那种低等猴子的方式。  
然后他在弗利萨大人的眼皮下，甩下它们。他把军队精心研造的制式装备像垃圾那样地乱扔，这让我实在是难以容忍。  
“贝吉塔！太无礼了！”我呵斥了他。这是我的职责所在，我理应在这种情况下呵斥他。甚至这是帮助他的行为，是帮助他纠正他行为的正当行为……  
那个赛亚人根本没有看我一眼。  
那个小东西……那个，在他们种族的年貌看，还未发育为成体的小东西，当着我的面，在弗利萨大人的面前，抬起他的双手。  
一双肮脏的手，从战场下来，抚触过尸骨的手。血浆干涸了，他的指缝都是污黑的。他就抬起来这样一双手。  
“因为想要尽快完成全歼，确实变成了大猩猩呢。”他坦承道。与此同时，抬起那双脏兮兮的小手，抬至脸前，他伸出了舌头。

……我听见某种声音响过。  
起初我以为是弗利萨大人的王座在发声，是悬浮装置的马达在调整涡轮。  
接着我反应过来，那是弗利萨大人的抽气声。我的尊主，他的种族并不需要空气滋养，一切的“气体”对他来说，只是压榨能量的原料而已。可是，今天，在这里，我听见他剧烈地抽气。  
在我们的眼前，贝吉塔舔着他手心上干透的血迹与污渍。  
明明没有裸露什么，他的战斗服相对完好，从脚踝到脖颈，全部都被完整地覆盖和遮掩掉了。  
棕色的细尾在身后摇动着……不是大幅度地挥移，而是只有尾尖弯折成一个多情的小弧，左右摇曳款摆。  
“不但变成了大猩猩，还吃了恶心的东西喔。”他继续陈述他的战斗情形，“因为补给没有到位，肚子饿起来也就不太在意味道了，总之能够有力气继续战斗就可以了。”  
他还是那样子，是完全的、赛亚人的样子，抑或还不如那些传统的赛亚战士的样子，贴身的战斗服能完全展示出他过于娇小和细瘦的四肢。  
脸很脏，沾着不知道什么生物的血。至此时此地，也未擦去。  
他在舔食那些脏东西。在弗利萨大人的面前，肆无忌惮，一根根地将自己的手指舔净……  
我看到，一条白色的、健硕的长尾，从我的头顶某处伸展探出，延至那赛亚小玩意儿的手边。  
“真有那么饿吗，小贝吉塔？”这轻佻的语调、玩味的称呼，真是出自我的尊主之口？  
我仰视着弗利萨大人，从我的角度，只得一瞥他头顶威严的尖角。  
“是的，弗利萨大人，我还是很饿。”那个赛亚人的小王子恬不知耻地，如此答道。  
“那么考虑来上一口吗？”弗利萨大人说。  
现在感到慌乱和无地自处的人，可能已经变成我本人了。我无意置喙他们的对话方式和相处细节，我其实并不想直面这些细节。弗利萨大人是罕见的雄主，是我认可的天才。我不相信方才那句言语，委实是从他的口中吐将出来。  
可惜我看到的，是那条强壮的尾巴在贝吉塔的唇边刺探蹭擦，它滑动的方式灵活而巧妙，总是轻轻在他的嘴角虚晃一下，就倏忽撤远了。  
“弗利萨大人！”那赛亚人高声叫嚷着，“请饶恕我！”  
伴随着他的高调叫嚣，他的方式根本不是告饶：我惊恐地看到，他伸出肮脏的双手，抓住这统治了大半个宇宙的共主的一部分肢体——他抓住了弗利萨大人的一节尾巴——  
直接拖至唇边，张嘴就一口咬下！  
他咬了他！他咬了弗利萨！  
是结结实实、全无退拒地咬下去了！  
我失声惊叫，并且下意识地甩出了一个光波，试图把贝吉塔与弗利萨大人的尾巴分开。如果那光波击中，我想赛亚人的头颅都可能被我切出一道致命的刻痕。  
我的光波落空了……  
并非是贝吉塔移动，而是对着贝吉塔出手的我，被无名的强力甩向一侧遥远的墙壁。

……我不想细究自己是怎样在眼前发黑的感受下扶着墙壁站起来的。  
我完全心中有数：能够致我于此的力量，非弗利萨大人莫属。  
我站起来，没有再说一个字。在我勉强起身的角度，能够确认的景象，是我的尊主大人以挂落的长尾，环过了贝吉塔细弱的腰肢；而那抬起的尖端，还在抚触他的胸口与颈项。  
“萨博君，”我的尊主缓缓开口，平静地宣布道，“去休息吧，今天辛苦了。”  
这就是那日那时，他亲口宣布的，对我的惩戒措施。

END.


End file.
